DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The primary aim of this study is to determine factors related to heart disease in African-American and Hispanic men and women aged 65 years and older. Risk profiles will be based on national estimates from the national Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III). A second aim is to evaluate progress toward Healthy People 2000 CVD objectives for African-American and Hispanic elderly. The broad outcome, beyond this specific project, is to determine stroke risk factors for minority elders 75+ and the development of comprehensive, culturally specific CVD assessments and health promotion and disease prevention interventions for evidence-based care of elders. The PRECEDE-PROCEED model is used as the guiding framework. The sample will be drawn from the NHANES public use database released in July 1997. The NHANES III survey was conducted from 1988 through 1994 using a four stage sampling design and over sampled persons age 75+, African and Hispanic Americans, and women. NHANES III includes biomedical, behavioral and environmental information from extensive interviews and medical examinations. As a result, the NHANES III is the first NHANES study to provide precise estimates of health status and risk factors specific to elderly minorities, including women. The proposed samples size is 1523, with 54% African Americans and 46% Hispanic Americans, 52% are females. CVD is defined as a diagnosed heart attack. Three phases of analysis are planned. Phase I: variable definition, coding, and transformation merging data files, central tendency measures, and reliability and validity analysis using SAS. Phase II: national estimates of prevalence and the covariance matrix will be produced using SUDAAN. Phase III: structural equation modeling to determine factors associated with heart attack in the entire sample of elders, as well as for each of the 4 gender ethnic groups; LISREL will be used for this phase.